Thump
by AndreeaRaducan
Summary: Things got heated. Then they hit the floor. Rated T for references.


**A/N: This is for the Week 1 July Prompts on Criminal Minds Weekly Prompts.**

**"An embarrassing accident at home results in a trip to the ER" - suggested by myself :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM.**

* * *

"Will...don't stop!" JJ cried as her boyfriend of six months, Will, moved quickly inside her while he showered the skin on her neck with hot, passionate kisses. Things were getting fast, heated, and somewhat rough. But neither of them cared. They were lying on the end of the bed, just a few centimetres from the edge.

"You're beautiful," Will grunted, watching JJ's eyes as they misted over. He shifted his hips mid thrust, causing both of them to groan.

As JJ moved her hands up to tangle them in Will's hair, Will tried to move his leg slightly so that he could push his hips against JJ's more solidly. Misjudging his position, he overbalanced and slipped over the mattress.

With a thump, both of them fell off the bed.

JJ cried out in pain as a crack resounded around the room. Will swore loudly as he hit his head on the corner of the wooden bed frame.

"Shit! Ah...holy motherf-!" Will started to say, biting his lip before he let the curses really fly. Gritting his teeth, he scrunched his eyes closed and pressed the heel of his hand to the point on his head where he'd hit the bed.

Somewhere in the fall, he and JJ had broken their joining, resulting in them lying in a tangled mess of limbs on the floor, their passion forgotten.

Going to move to one side, Will froze when JJ cried out in pain again.

"JJ? Honey, what's the matter?" he asked gently, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in his skull.

"My wrist...I think it's broken," JJ replied, her eyes watering with tears of pain. Will glanced down at her wrist, and sure enough, the joint was incredibly displaced.

"I'm gonna have to take you to the ER," he replied softly, looking back up to meet JJ's eyes. JJ pressed her lips together tightly as she nodded.

Reaching down, Will helped her up to sit on the edge of the bed. Picking up her panties and jeans off of the floor, he passed them to her.

"Can you do it with one hand?" he asked quickly.

"I think so," JJ answered quietly, taking them from his hands. While she attempted to get dressed, Will stumbled around the room, attempting to get dressed, find his car keys, phone, and wallet, and put his shoes on, all at the same time.

Tripping over the hem of his jeans, Will yelled out when he hit his head against the doorframe on the bathroom, in exactly the same spot.

"Will!" JJ cried out, standing up quickly now that she successfully had her jeans on.

"Holy shit!" he gasped, falling to the floor as he clutched his head in agony.

"Are you alright?" JJ asked, taking a step forward. Somehow, she managed to trip over Will's discarded belt. Catching her fall with her good hand, she inhaled sharply, tears running down her face again as her wrist was jostled around from the sudden movement.

The pain in Will's head finally dulled down, meaning he could move again. "JJ, honey, just stay still, alright? I gotta get you to the ER in one piece," he instructed. JJ nodded, moving up to sit on the edge of the bed again. Will stood up, swaying slightly as his head pounded, grabbing JJ's bra from the floor. Carefully navigating the strap over her bad arm, he helped her put it on, before grabbing two ties from his wardrobe and an old newspaper from his dining room table.

"Sorry if I hurt ya," he apologised in advance.

Folding the newspaper, he created a curved half tunnel. Gently sitting JJ's wrist in the center, he strapped it to her arm with the belts.

"Can you help me get my shirt on?" JJ asked shyly. Will nodded, helping her get her injured arm through the sleeve. It amazed him how JJ could be so shy in certain situations, but once they were in bed, she didn't have a care in the world.

"Alright. Let's go," Will said gently, putting his arm around her waist and ignoring the searing pain in his skull as they exited the house and got into the car.

* * *

"Ok, I'm here for Jennifer Jareau and William LaMontagne for a broken wrist and a possible concussion," a cheery doctor said as he entered the room. Will gave him a nod, indicating he was correct.

"I'm Dr Robb. Let's take a look at your arm," the doctor said, moving to the edge of the gurney that JJ was sitting on. Gently removing the splint Will had made, he took in the swelling and displacement of JJ's wrist.

"Wow. That's a stunner. What happened?" Dr Robb asked, looking at the couple before him. JJ blushed furiously, while Will avoided eye contact.

"We fell off the bed," Will mumbled, just loud enough for the doctor to hear. Dr Robb burst out laughing, prompting Will to look up and grin.

"Ah, don't worry about it. I've seen accidents far more cringe worthy than falling off the bed. At least you'll have an entertaining story to tell your kids when they're old enough," he laughed. JJ and Will glanced at each other; they'd never thought about having kids. JJ didn't think they'd been together long enough, while Will wanted to build a strong relationship with JJ before they considered their future.

"Jennifer, we'll take you up to X-ray to get that wrist looked at, and a nurse will come along to do a concussion check on you, William," Dr Robb explained. The two nodded, watching as he left them alone.

"Wonder what other accidents he's seen?" JJ pondered softly. Will sidled up beside her on the gurney, putting his arm around her and letting her rest her head on his shoulders.

* * *

Six hours, a bright green cast, and a CT scan later, Will and JJ fell backwards onto Will's bed, heaving a sigh of frustration.

"That was pure hell," JJ muttered. Will laughed, rolling over and pulling JJ into his arms.

"How 'bout we practice _not_ fallin' off the bed?" he whispered seductively, kissing JJ deeply. JJ smiled, bringing her good arm up around his neck.

"Sounds pretty good to me"


End file.
